


Wonderwall

by syredronning



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syredronning/pseuds/syredronning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A songvid for The Motion Picture, focusing on Kirk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderwall

[Download here](http://www.syredronning.de/vids/kirk_wonderwall.zip) (19 MB, WMV, zipped)


End file.
